


Get well

by 6neVer_enOOgh9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Jimin takes care of Tae, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kookie slips into Tae's bed, M/M, Worried Park Jimin, jungkook takes care of tae, taehyung is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6neVer_enOOgh9/pseuds/6neVer_enOOgh9
Summary: Taehyung has caught a cold.Taehyung has caught a cold and Jungkook isn't allowed to see him. Instead of Jungkook, Jimin looks after his best friend.That's until night falls...





	Get well

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> I wrote a little OneShot this time around^^
> 
> It starts off as VMin, coz I'm just too soft for those lovely soulmates♥ But it's just an appreciation of their friendship and well Jimin's caring heart..! 
> 
> The second part will be TaeKook fluff~
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

There was a faint knock on his door, barely loud enough to hear and surely meant not to disturb him if he was asleep. But Taehyung was awake and turned in his bed just in time to see Jimin enter through the door.

“Hey, how are you doing?” The smaller asked softly when he found his friend awake. 

Taehyung cleared his throat and tried to sit up but decided otherwise when he realised how much strength that would actually require. Therefore he just turned his head towards Jimin and nodded.

“I’m alright.” Taehyung lied, his hoarse voice giving him away.

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows but thankfully kept silent as he came closer. When he reached Taehyung’s bed he brushed the sticky hair out of his forehead and laid his hand on it to feel the temperature.

“Chim you shouldn’t get so close.” Taehyung protested weakly but Jimin didn’t listen. Instead he looked at him accusingly.

“I told you to rest! How did you get even worse, you fool?!” he demanded to know. 

As if Taehyung knew. He hadn’t done anything else than lying in bed obediently, sleeping and watching the V-Live the members had done without him. Therefore he just shrugged his shoulders.

“You really should keep some distance, Jiminie. I don’t want to infect you.” Taehyung said when Jimin sat down next to him on his bed, but Jimin just shook his head.

“It’s too late anyway. I was with you all the time before you crashed so if I got infected it happened already a long time ago.” Jimin said snuck a hand under his covers to draw soothing circles over Taehyung’s tummy as if he were a kid. Taehyung would have never confessed it, but he really loved that.

“But maybe we should go to the hospital anyway, you really don’t look good Taehyungie.” Jimin continued not stopping his motion.

Taehyung shook his head. “It’s not that bad. I’ll be better by tomorrow. And anyway, weren’t you the one who said on V-Live not to worry about me?”

“You saw that?” Jimin halted in his movement then slapped him lightly on his stomach. “Aish, I told you to sleep! Why would you watch the Live instead. No wonder you’re condition got worse.”

Taehyung giggled lightly; a mistake since it led to a cough attack. Jimin’s hand changed their soothing circles on his tummy to calming rubs on his chest to lighten his airway.

“Taehyungie... This doesn’t sound good. Not at all.” Jimin said, eyebrows furrowed deeply.

“Then don’t make me laugh.” Taehyung retorted and continued: “Seriously it’s not that bad. I just took some medicine before you came in and I’m sure they will work their magic soon. Like you said, don’t worry.”

“You know exactly that I only said that not to worry ARMYs. We’re supposed to give them happiness and joy and not another worry on top of their own. But I’m your best friend and who else if not me has the right to worry, huh?”

“My parents? My family, Jungkookie, our lead-“ Taehyung started to list and got interrupted when Jimin slapped him once again.

“You don’t have to rattle down a long list to make clear I’m on the last spot you rascal! I probably shouldn’t worry so much when you’re able to be so feisty. You seem well enough to me.”

Taehyung chuckled, trying his best not to end up in another coughing outburst.

“By the way, where is Jungkookie? I had thought he’d be the first one in here.” Taehyung asked when he got the urge to cough under control again.

“Ah! Jin-hyung got him busy saying they would make porridge together for you. It was the only way to keep him out of your contaminated room but I don’t know what else we can do once they’re finished.”

“He really shouldn’t come in here.” Taehyung agreed. “He’s got some important schedules the next few days. It would be bad if he caught the cold.”

“I know.” Jimin sighed. “But you know as well as me that something like that never stops Jungkookie from doing what he wants. And if he’s worried about you he’s sure to come here as soon as he got that porridge ready.”

Taehyung knew Jimin was right. The maknae would come to him with a wide, proud smile and try to feed him his self-made porridge the second it was finished.

“Jiminie, just keep him out, will you? Tell him I’m already asleep and to let me rest or something.” Taehyung requested of Jimin who snorted at that.

“I’ll try my best but you know he doesn’t listen to me.”

“He’ll do if you tell him as if it’s for my sake instead of his.”

“Mhm, probably. Okay, now tell me what I can do for YOU, Buddy?” Jimin asked. “Anything you need?”

“Ngh. I’m good. Just need to rest some more. You should just go and wash up, be sure to get those bacteria killed that are crawling all over you by now.” Taehyung grinned.

“Eww.” Jimin shuddered. “Now I feel dirty all over! Damn, you can’t say such things!”

 Taehyung chuckled again and was proud when he managed to suppress the coughs after only three times.

“Just go man or I end up coughing my soul out.” Taehyung ordered his friend. Jimin once again felt the temperature on his forehead and nodded.

“I think the meds are slowly kicking in, so it’s probably the best when you go to sleep now as long as you're able to. I’m going to check on you later on, okay? And if you need something just call, all right?”

Taehyung nodded and was thankful once again to have such a kind soul as his best friend. He made a mental note to show him his appreciation with a little gift or letter in the near future once again.

As soon as Jimin had left the room Taehyung decided to take Jimin’s advice to heart and go to sleep. He turned on his side, snatched the nearest pillow, hugged it tightly and was asleep only moments later.

. ° ° • . °. •°. .

When Taehyung woke up he felt already a bit better. The room was painted in complete darkness so it must have been in the middle of the night.

Only as he slightly moved, Taehyung registered that the warmth at his back was actually from a body pressed against him, and the weight on his waist was from an arm draped over him.

Taehyung didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. He would always recognize the man curently cuddled up to him, even in complete darkness and just out of sleep. He knew the curves of Jungkook’s body in and out. Knew how his strong arm felt so protective over his waist. Knew how his slow huffs of air felt against his neck. Knew how his body would perfectly fit around his own. Knew how he smelled, this special mixture of soap and his very own scent somewhat sweet but musky at the same time. Knew how the strands of his hair tickled when he snuggled his head against his back.

He knew everything concerning Jungkook so he didn’t question even one moment who the person behind him was.

Jungkook must have slipped in when everyone else had gone to sleep, the rascal. He never listened to his hyungs! It wasn’t really surprising to Taehyung though, he half expected it actually. He knew the younger was too worried about him to not check on him. And he was also aware that Jungkook understood him well enough to know that Taehyung craved for human closeness especially in times he didn’t feel well even when he said otherwise.

Taehyung turned around carefully to not wake Jungkook up. He slipped down a bit deeper and nuzzled his head to Jungkook’s chest, fitting right under his chin. Jungkook drew him closer with his arm, still asleep and hummed contently.

Taehyung placed a little kiss on Jungkook’s bare skin. He couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with feelings for the younger.  
They were going out for years already but the maknae still managed to move him every time with actions like these.

For a short moment Taehyung wondered if his feelings would ever stopped growing.  
They had started out as friends until they both realised and accepted that their feelings had become way more along the way than simple friendship. Taehyung still remembered the day Jimin laughed at him when he told him about his confusion as to why he reacted so totally different to Jungkookie as to Jiminie even though he considered them both to be his best friends.

Only after Jimin did a little imagination with him where he should think about Jimin dancing, his sweat pearling down his face and how he removed his shirt because he got too hot. And then he had to do the same imagination with Jungkook. Taehyung had realised on the hard way (literally) that the images of Jungkook’s sweaty, naked body sparked totally different reactions in him than Jimin’s.

As things were Jungkook had the same feelings but didn’t know how to accept it. It didn’t take long though before they ended up kissing once the mood was especially good and from there on it transferred fast into something serious.

They went fast at it, trying to catch up the time they lost fighting with their own feelings. Taehyung had thought the love he had felt for Jungkook at that moment was at its peak so hot and strong it felt.

But even though their behaviour changed, their feelings didn’t. They evolved, grew up, calmed down a bit and turned more mature but the love remained. Actually it grew bit by bit even stronger. Grew with the trust they developed into each other.

Taehyung chuckled silently when he thought back at the times Jungkook used to get jealous all the time. He had taken his fun in teasing the younger when they were outside, deliberately getting close to others just to see the anger and discontent on Jungkook’s face. The nights after were always something he had looked forward to.

By now Jungkook piped his jealousy attacks down. He had learned that whatever Taehyung might do, cheating wasn’t in his vocabulary and whatever happened, Jungkook always won first place with him. He had gotten enough self-confidence to know Taehyung couldn’t bear to tear his eyes too long from him. Of course Jungkook still didn’t like Taehyung getting close to others and showed his discontent from time to time but that was more of a possessive strike, than insecurity. No one was allowed to touch what was his.

Taehyung took in a deep breath of the man lying in front of him. Yes, their feelings truly were still growing day by day. Every moment they spent together, every memory they shared bonded them tighter and tighter.

He would never be able to let go of the younger.

When Taehyung fastened his embrace on Jungkook and kissed his collarbone once again he felt a light shift in the other’s position. He knew the younger was on the verge to wake up, probably deciding if he could sleep on or had to get to his senses, so he lied still for the other to drift back into his slumber. Jungkook shouldn’t lose any more sleep over his stupid cold than he already had.

But unlike usual, Jungkook seemed to remember that something was worrying him and he stirred awake. Taehyung realised the younger was fully awake when he felt him remove his arm, surely to rub his eyes. Taehyung whined a little at the loss of the warmth and the familiar weight on his waist.

“Tae?” Jungkook whispered gently.

“Mhm.”

Jungkook shifted to kiss him on the top of his head before he softly brushed his bangs away and felt his temperature with his hand just like Jimin a few hours ago.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, worry apparent in his voice.

“Better.” Taehyung answered truthfully.

Jungkook nodded contently and moved his hand to the back of his head to play with his hair instead. “Good.”

Taehyung chuckled at the relief that he heard in this single word, of course promptly ending up coughing. Jungkook drew back to look at him – not that he was able to see anything in the darkness.

“Doesn’t sound that much ‘better’.” Jungkook said and Taehyung could just imagine the raised eyebrow the younger was surly sporting.

“Just happens when I laugh. Don’t make me laugh and I’m as fit as a fairy on a spring day.”

“You know that could turn out to be pretty difficult since I love the sound of your laughter the best.” he replied, completely ignoring his metaphor.

Taehyung smiled and pressed another kiss against Jungkook’s chest. He felt Jungkook’s hand now running up and down his spine and Taehyung almost purred in pleasure. Maybe he should get sick more often.

When he remembered the cause for their midnight chitchat, Taehyung suddenly worried. “You shouldn’t be here, Jungkookie. What if you get sick?!”

“Then I just need you to look after me and cure me for a day and I’ll be as fit as a spring fairy again in now time.”

Taehyung giggled at the reuse of his previous statement, hitting Jungkook’s bare shoulder when he got another cough attack.

“I told you not to make me laugh!” he exclaimed.

He felt more than he saw how the younger shrugged his shoulders.

“You also told me you were fine two days ago when I asked if you were sick... I thought I didn’t have to believe everything you say.”

Taehyung held back the urge to cough and nuzzled his head under Jungkook’s chin instead, smiling to himself.

They lied like this for a while in silence when Taehyung yawned at Jungkook’s neck.

“You think you can sleep some more?” Jungkook asked softly.

“Mhm. I think so.” Taehyung replied sleepily. “How about you?”

Jungkook chuckled lightly. “You know I can sleep all the time.”

This drew a lazy smile on Taehyung’s lips. The members always made fun of Yoongi for sleeping everywhere and anytime he got but the maknae actually wasn’t much better. If he had the chance he could sleep fine just anywhere.

“You set the alarm?” Taehyung suddenly asked, remembering the younger’s habit of forgetting about it.

“I did.” Jungkook reassured. “But I bet the first member to notice my vacant room will storm in here before it rings anyway. And if it’s not because of me then it’s someone to check up on you. We’ll be woken up guaranteed.”

Taehyung smiled at the thought of his members swarming his room to tear away their precious golden centre maknae from the infectious thread aka Kim Taehyung.

“Then let’s go to sleep quickly.” Taehyung concluded and felt how Jungkook shifted around to get even more comfortable, still holding him in his arms.

“Mhm, sleep well, Taehyungie. Get some good rest.”

“Sleep well.” Taehyung answered gently, pressing one last soft kiss on Jungkook’s Collarbone before he drifted off to sweet slumber once more, dreaming of Jungkook as a little spring fairy.


End file.
